falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Creation Part Two: Race
Ghoul Lore and Other Races Sorry for being nitpicky, but there's some tidbids about the Ghoul lore that's either outdated or just incomplete/wrong. First of all, the description only mentions ghoulification through the bombs, but ghoulification can happen post-war too - and in two ways: a) sudden large, but non-lethal exposure to radiation (bombs, reactor explosions, you name it) and b) long-term exposure to small doses (e.g. the inhabitants of Vault 12). Then it mentions ghouls mixed with plants. I suppose this refers either to Harold or the inhabitants of Vault 22, but neither are ghouls. Harold is canonically a FEV mutant. Not all FEV mutants turn into Super Mutants, some like Harold or Talius, who are more ghoul-like in experience. The inhabitants of Vault 22 have been infected with a special experimental fungus. Ghouls mutate distinctively without FEV influence through radiation alone. Their physical variations mainly include various amounts of hair and skin. Also, would it be possible to substitute the higher rad resistance with the more canonically correct radiation healing? Maybe combine it with more severe drawbacks of being a ghoul? I saw a suggestion of making rolls against turning feral for certain rad levels for a different system. Also interesting would be some kind of mild chem resistance (to both drugs and healing items), as it has been introduced in FO3 with the Ultrajet quest. Oh, and I'm wondering where the lifespan has been indicated in canon, if at all? Or has that been made up for the PnP? How about other types of mutants from the newer games? Respectively the mildly unstable Nightkin and the more brutish and dumb Vault 87/Boston mutants? I guess both would a little hard to play as a character be more suitable for Enemy NPCs... but the Vault 87/Boston would offer an alternative backstory to the Master's Beta mutants.. and the Nightkin could offer for great roleplaying opportunities with random/GM-induced mental quirks. Also, considering the release of FO4, are there any plans of adding Synths as a race? Sure, a GM should be able to tweak the rules and allow one if they want to, but it would be nice to include, I guess. - Rooty (talk) 21:36, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, just wondering but... Hey, just wondering but... where are the Robot/Dog/D-claw sections? The whole page IS based off of Mical's PnP, is it not? I'd settle with his book but the version I found online doesn't include the starting SPECIAL counters for each race... at least not yet. Maybe it comes later but regardless, it'd have been nice to see ALL the facts from his book (even the non-canonical Half-Mutants) on this page. Means I'd not have to use both. LordSchmee 13:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) According to Fallout Canon According to Fallout Canon, Super-mutants are sterile so the part where it says "Mutants born of a mutant-mutant union mature at the same rate a human does, and generally live around 250 years." should probably be deleted. Though we can add half-mutants race and stats from Jason Mical's PnP, just change description to something like: "Despite the name, Half-Mutants are not the children of Human and Super-Mutant parents. By all accounts, Mutants are completely sterile due to their “dipping” in FEV tanks. Half-Mutants are actually humans that were exposed to mutated FEV released in the atmosphere during the war or after it. Humans infected by FEV short of a full dipping shows increased strength and toughness, but reduced inteligence and agility and are ugly as hell." :Thanks, I removed most of the stuff about mutants not being sterile, but I forgot about that part. The thing is, there is no basis for any half-mutants in any Fallout games, so I think this race should simply be removed. Ausir 21:06, 24 October 2006 (EDT) What about adding other starting races? What about adding other starting races? In particular, I can't help but think of the http://fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fallout_Tactics#Races%7CFallout Tactics Brotherhood of Steel Races. A dog would really be an NPC type character unless it had telepathy or a voice synthesizer type device to communicate with the party (or some other means like a spiritual conduit type thing). The Deathclaw would be hard to incorporate into most games but, as normal, that should be up to the DM/GM/etc. The humanoid robots seem the best fit for an additional race selection imho. You do run into possible issues with "reprogramming" skills/perks/etc. though. :/ Maybe if the A.I. nature of the bot meant that retooling your stuff meant a hard drive format, erasing everything would work though. mrobviousjosh 10:09, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, you could reprogram a Terminator and stick him in your party. There're not much races in Fallout though..but we can still make up Aliens. On the other hand, they were mostly dead in games.. Also there were the Glowing Ones who are extremely radiated. Oreolek 16:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Robots and Ghouls and Deathclaws. Really the ONLY way I have found a deathclaw could work is if the player always carries a very large robe with him/her and poses as a supermutant. Also, Robots are pretty easy to play as you can always just add a pre-war backstory to them, like they were used for mining and got shut off when the nukes EMP hit them. Also I saw where someone commented on having glowing ones as a race? It makes more sense to have Glowing One as a trait for ghouls, but I would at least like to pose FEV Ghouls VS Natural Ghouls. There are ghouls who were formed by intense radiation but there are also a small group of Ghoul-like people who were created by the master during his many experiments, and Harold from the computer games is proof it could happen. This is just a suggestion and I would write up the stats if no one objected but I am new to wiki and do not wish to step on toes. Tom0337 11:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Tom0337 I believe Ghouls formed without direct exposure to FEV were carriers of the somewhat less potent airborne strain, with the radiation being coincidental or catalytic to the process. This is fan speculation, as well, but as long as someone's trying to iron it out, I thought I'd throw my two cents in. ( effman12 08:16, December 4, 2014 (UTC)) Well, there is one cases in canon (I think Fallout 2?) where an intelligent (enclave experiment) Deathclaw disguises exactly that way, with a robe, blaming their big figure on weird mutations. Mainly does that to avoid being shot on sight. - Rooty (talk) 21:36, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Human electricity resistance While reading this article and the archived PDF of the 2.0 rules, I couldn't help noticing that humans changed from 30% electricity resistance in 2.0 to 10% in 3.0. Was this intentional, or a typo in one or ther other? What's the reason for the change? For that matter, what's the reason for any resistance in the first place? I can't see why humans would have more natural resistance to electrical damage than ghouls or mutants. More than robots, perhaps, but robots aren't present in 3.0. (And personally I would represent that as a negative resistance for the robots, keeping humans as an all-zero baseline.) If there's a rationale for this stat, I think it should be explicit in the text. TheNicestGuy 18:23, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Humans have a higher resistance to naturally occuring Electro Magnetism in general, as well as the fact that organic creatures tend to utelize an electrical system in their bodies. While in some cases it is believed that strong EM fields can cause halucinations of an auditory, visual, or other sense based nature, the same field would have a more pronounced effect on smaller or more sensitive animals, such as most types of fish, and even some other domesticated mamalian pets. Ghouls, with fairly degraded neurological system, and super mutants with an unpredictably mutated one, would probably have less resistence in general, but I suppose accounting for mutation would create the need for a more complex trait system, which we really don't need. Jeffman12 23:24 8/6/2011 Commonwealth Just an idea, what do people think about adding variants on humans based on differen't regions, such as Commonwealth, Wastlander, Pitt, ect. I think it is feasable to include at the least, robots. Maybe not *all* robots, but Synths could be a workable race. I think traits would be the way to go. effman12 08:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Question about point distribution When it says, for instance, Ghouls get 42 points to distribute in SPECIAL and, for example, PE has a minimum value of 4, do they mean that it's set at 4 minimum without me putting any points in, or do they mean I MUST spend 4 of my 42 points on PE? In other words, do SPECIAL stats start at zero or their minimum values?? 19:30, July 17, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I just figured it out using some logic and math. Yes, you must put some of those points into ensurign stats are at their minimum value, ie you must put 4 of your 42 points into PE as a ghoul Why would anyone be anything other than a Super Mutant? It clearly seems as though the most time was put into the Super Mutant Race, especially when it comes to Statistics. Other than minor draw backs, like not being able to wear human armor or use Small firearms, I see no reason why one would choose to be a human in this system. Thinking about eventually having Power Armor isn't enough of a draw, as the Super Mutant Race description says that "someone out there" may be able to make armor specifically for Super Mutants. So that rules that reason out. Everything starts out with a small weapon in the beginning, and Super Mutants start with natural armor and resistances, making that not much of an issue. Weilding a Melee weapon would be more than sufficient, given Mutant Strength. So, I think there should be more work done with balancing the Races. In Fallout 1 and 2, Super Mutants were scary, and it makes sense that they should be power houses. But they weren't introduced until the late game. In Fallout 3 and 4, Super Mutants were push overs, almost upsettingly so. I think that if you are going to allow players to be Super Mutants, then you should find a balance between these game's philosophies on this Race. Right now, like I said, there is no reason to be a Human, and especially not a Ghoul, other than pure role playing. People should have more than their imagination as a reason for choosing who to be. There should be real options on gameplay. I would suggest editing the Super Mutant's Maximum Perception, Intelligence and Charisma to be much lower than they are, for both Alpha and Beta. A Super Mutant in the Wastes would never be Charismatic, ever. Their Perception is also canonically poor. For example, Maximum Charisma should be more like 5, and max PER should be 6. This way, there is a real drawback to choosing this race. Also, I would suggest two other Races to add: Dwarf and Synth. Dwarves are Humans that, through Radiation, cannot grow any taller than 1.5 meters. They do, however, retain normal muscular structures. With natural radiation in their bodies, this would allow Radiation and Poison Resistances at start. Also, having the strength of a human at the size of a child can have great applications, in addition to the Sneaking/Stealth opportunities. Synths, introduced in Fallout 4, would allow customization possibilities. It would either need to be a Type 2 (Nick) or Type 3 Synth. Not needing to sleep or eat would be handy. A drawback could be a lower maximum Charisma. 12:46, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Additional Races There is a pdf that is based off of the first 2 Jason Mical pdfs. It had Synths, Psykers, and Nightkin. Has anyone seen it? It has all of the information needed. I've looked everywhere for it. I had it but my phone was smashed. D351r3d (talk) 18:05, May 3, 2018 (UTC)